sonsofanarchyaplfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Kirby
Description Appearance Rose's flame red hair and bright, mischievous green eyes give away the Kirby family's Irish heritage. She isn't especially short, however in the company of so many males she appears more diminutive than she is in actuality. On her left upper arm she has a tattoo of a pin-up style Alice in Wonderland holding a red rose, a quirky tribute to her mother, Alice. When not wearing overalls in the workshop, she prefers the simple attire of a jeans and shirt, being mostly uncomfortable in 'girly' clothes. When dressing up the biker in her still runs strong: a leather halter top being a favourite piece bought for the Auto Garage's expo in Vegas. Personality Rose has an exuberant personality to match her fiery hair. Working in a male-dominated environment has made her virtually immune to the crude jokes, pranks and raucousness that you find in a garage. She swears more than a nice girl should, although she still tries to be 'good' in front of her father. She has always been a tomboy and her love of motorbikes and engines has scared of many a potential suitor as well as girlfriends who variously found Rose intimidating or bizarre. However since becoming involved with the SAMREN charter she has not only found like-minded female company but also, unexpectedly, romance, falling for the explosive SAMREN patch, Jamie 'Gunner' Kincaid. Rose is a mechanic by trade, however her passion is restoring classic American and British motorbikes. She had, until the destruction of the SAMREN clubhouse in February 2013 a 2006 Harley Sportster that she had customised with new chrome exhausts and a custom saddle showing a rose encircled by thorns cut into the leather. However the bike was destroyed in the ensuing battle. History 'Early Childhood' Rose grew up in and around the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club, although in adulthood she has little memory of those early years. Her father, Mick Kirby, was a patched member of the SAMREN charter, her Mother, Alice, was a typical club 'Old Lady', doing her part in the offices of SAMREN's legitimate business interests in Reno and raising young Rose. In 1994 however, a SAMREN deal between the Italian and Russian Mafia owners of Reno's casinos went bad it was the Kirby family that bore the brunt. Alice was brutally murdered by the Italians, who believed that SAMREN had intentionally scammed them - at least, SAMREN were an easier scapegoat for the Italians than the real Russian culprits. Mick Kirby, thinking it best to shield his daughter from the truth, told the ten-year old Rose that her mother had died of a sudden illness. 'Daddy's Girl' Mick struggled to juggle club life with raising a child, so as SAMREN slowly crumbled with key members doing time in jail he handed in his patch to concentrate on raising Rose. Money was tight,and Mick couldn't afford childcare, so Rose spent hours in her Dad's Reno workshop. Soon she was helping out, at first just handing him whichever wrench he needed but it wasn't long before she was helping him strip down customer's bikes, and learning how to build them back up. The father-daughter apprenticeship continued into adulthood and Rose, now 28, would by rights have inherited her father's shop. Hard times however meant that their small family workshop couldn't keep up with competition, and with Rose's father eager to retire each offer of cash to takeover the business became harder and harder to decline. Season Two - Running with the Devil 'Back in the Club' In October 2012, Rose took a job at Cole Walker's custom shop, part of the Teller-Winston Auto Garage in Reno, the home of SAMREN. Rose settled into working life in the garage, and soon became comfortable in the club surroundings. She witnessed the aftermath of Herman Kozik's death, and although she didn't know the man she saw how much his death affected those in the club. It was also at this time that she became close to SAMREN patch, Jamie 'Gunner' Kincaid, the two embarking on a flirtatious courtship that would develop over the coming months. Rose would soon introduce Jamie to her father, unaware of Mick's connection to the Sons of Anarchy. This fact would stay hidden until December 2012. After Las Vegas, the club had carried out background checks on all staff and this had revealed Mick Kirby's SAMREN affiliations. After the club confronted Gunner with this, he admitted knowledge and took Rose to see her father. when Jamie and Rose arrived at Mick's house to find the elder Kirby in a gun battle with a Nord home invasion. Mick was forced to admit to his daughter his history as an outlaw. 'Leaving Las Vegas' Rose accompanied the custom shop staff, along with members of SAMREN to a motorbike exhibition in Las Vegas in late November 2012. While there, disaster struck as Rose, along with club prospect Clint Shelby were carjacked by criminals. Their aggressors knocked out Shelby and drugged Rose, but not before Rose had alerted SAMREN to their plight. The stolen van crashed into a lake with Rose close to drowning, saved at the last second by Shelby's quick thinking. The drama wasn't over, however, with the ride home from Vegas seeing the crew ambushed by Nords. The attack was devastating, and while Rose escaped serious injury she witnessed both Jade Merrick and Tessa Jordan suffering multiple gunshot wounds as the van they were riding in was sprayed with gunfire. 'Family Secrets' In January 2013, while Gunner was out of town on mysterious 'family' business, Rose was shocked to meet his adult son, Colin, who had recently arrived in Charming hoping to prospect with SAMCRO, as well as get to know his wayward father. Despite being stunned to learn that her lover had been married, and widowed, at a young age, Rose understood the Scotsman's reasons for keeping such things close to his chest and formed some sort of friendship with her 'step son'. This bond was soon tested as Gunner was waylaid by Mayans on his return from California. 'In the land of Gods and Monsters' On 4 February 2013 Rose was awakened to be told that Simi James had had an accident. Rose could do little but wait. The day turned out to be a nightmare, with Tessa and Savannah Stephens returning after surviving a shootout at the CHROME nightclub. Later, it would emerge that Harmony Ortiz had been brutally attacked in her home by Nords. With SAMREN committed to ending Marble Man boss Beau Jackson's hold over the club, Rose and Jamie would spend some precious time together before SAMREN headed to Fallon. It was the early hours of the 5 February when the boys returned and not without losses. Rose was heartbroken then when police stormed the SAMREN compound and arrested Jamie and the others, including Club President Opie Winston. Before Rose could contemplate what had occurred, the clubhouse was under attack. With the other club ladies and children, she led an evacuation through a sewer tunnel running beneath the clubhouse to a gravel pit out of town, where Cole had left a modified, armoured bus which would be their way out. 'Interlude' Season Three Family Tree Henry Kirby---------------+--------- Mary Johnson (b. 1921 Waterford, Ireland) | (b.1924, Reno, NV) (First Kirby to become US Citizen) | | .---------------+----------. | | Francis 'Frank' Kirby Michael 'Mick' Kirby --+-- Alice Kingston (b.1950) (b.1945) | (b.1958- d.1994) | | Rosemary 'Rose' Kirby (b.1984) Category:Characters